Additions to 02x04
by AmyBeckett
Summary: Wallace has his own case and things get a lot more intresting with Weevil and Veronica. After 'Between 02x02 and 02x03'


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Veronica Mars (well my computer I typed this on) and am only having what I hope is harmless fun with the characters. I mean no infringement on any copyrights held by Rob Thomas, UPN, the WB, or any other person or entity with legal rights to the show. And if requested by any of the aforementioned owners I will remove all instances of this from public forums.  
Author's note: I have no beta, and I'm ok with that. Yes there maybe some grammatical errors, but if you don't like it just go read another fic..  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Wallace was restocking items in the Sac-N-Pac when a hesitant girl approached him. "Ah, Wallace?" When he looked up she continued quickly, "I'm hoping you can help me out with something."

"Look, it's nothing personal, but I don't sell alcohol to anyone under age. It's just a can of worms I do not want to open."

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm Cynthia Jenson and … umm… I'm having a problem with a blackmailer. I know Veronica doesn't really do that kind of stuff anymore, but Jackie was talking about how you helped her out, and I was hoping I could hire you or something."

Wallace looked surprised for a moment, but answered, "Ok, Why don't you tell me what's going on, and I'll see if I'm able to help."

She reached into her purse and handed him several sheets of paper. "Those where stuffed in my locker about two weeks ago." Wallace opens the sheets to find pictures of the girl in front of him in semi-intimate positions with several different guys. "Since then I've been getting a text message every two or three days telling me what to do so those don't end up in my boyfriend's locker."

Wallace's eyes snapped back to her, "What types of things?"

"At first, I was just photocopying homework assignments and leaving them in odd places." She rolled her eyes, "Very cloak and dagger, especially for bio definitions." Wallace nodded his understanding and she continued, "Now they want me to write an English essay for them, and I really don't have time."

"So, you want me to find out who it is for you?"

"Oh, I know who it is; I just need proof."

Wallace waved the papers at her. "How is that going to keep these out of your boyfriend's locker?"

"It won't." she stated bluntly, and Wallace looked confused. "Those pictures are all taken out of context. I take dance lessons, but my boyfriend is already paranoid about boys there. He will totally blow his top over those, unless I can prove it's all a big scam."

Wallace nodded with a huge grin. "Alright, I'm going to need to see the text messages and get the information on your suspect."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica sat with Wallace, Cassidy and Jackie at her regular lunch table when Duncan arrived. She quickly moved her bag from on the bench next to her to the ground, but he ignored the spot and sat on the fourth side. Duncan smoothly joined Cassidy and Jackie's conversation on what to do in Neptune, saying nothing to Veronica. Wallace shot a questioning look at her, but she just shrugged and went back to eating. The conversation drew both their attention back when Cassidy asked Duncan, "Lunch is almost half over, the newspaper have an emergency or something?"

"Not really, just didn't know everyone was eating together today. Figured I could get ahead on Latin for a change." A charged silence settled over the group and Wallace gave Veronica a concerned glance. Duncan grabbed his backpack again, "Actually I should probably go finish something up."

As he walked away Veronica let out a sigh of exasperation and grabbed her bag as well. "See you guys later."

Veronica hurried to catch Duncan as he entered the building. "Something on your mind, or are you just irritated with me in general?"

He ducked into the nearest empty classroom and turned to her. "You know what's bugging me." Veronica crossed her arms and gave him a 'don't push me' look. "I'm understandably frustrated that yesterday my girlfriend is off flaunting an association with people that less that 24hours before I thought we had agreed where dangerous."

Veronica answered in disbelief, "Weevil is no more dangerous that Dick, and you talk to him often enough."

"That's different."

"How? Because Dick's an 09er?"

"You're not naïve Veronica; you know it matters right now. I have been questioned six times this morning about why you've decided to side with the PCHers."

"I'm not siding with anyone."

"That's not what everyone is saying."

"Then tell them I'm neutral. I'm god damn Switzerland." Duncan continued looking at her skeptically. "And if for any reason you have a problem with me, you talk to me about it." He looked startled at her topic change, but she continued sadly, "Or do you not remember how overblown the last thing you ignored me over became?" He blinked at her reference, but reacted immediately to her sadness and drew her into him.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Wallace had his head under the hood of his car outside a little coffee shop. As a preppy boy walked by he exclaimed loudly "Damn-it!" It was loud enough to get the boy's attention, and Wallace turned to him. "Hey man, you gotta cell phone I could borrow by chance?"

The guy looked at him before answering, No, really hate the things, but I can give you a ride to school." Wallace looked flabbergasted, "Sorry, I'm Jacob, I recognize you from the basket ball team."

Wallace nodded to him happily, "Thanks, that will be great. Just let me lock up."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Wallace stood next to a fire extinguisher and looked around. He walked over to a group of geeks hanging out by a science room. "Hey, you guys have class here?"

One of them looked at him with disgust, "Because we would be here for another reason."

Wallace smiled at them regardless of the attitude, "I lost my wallet over by that wall four days ago, and I'm hoping you guys saw the person who picked it up."

"A lot of people where in the hall." one girl said apologetically.

"So no-one was acting suspicious or anything?"

"No-one stands out. Maybe if we knew who we where looking for…"

"I heard something about Jacob Murphy, but it's just a guess."

"Oh no, he's over in the art wing this hour." another girl blurted, but then blushed.

"Ok, thanks guys." Wallace turned and walked away with his face crumpled.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica walked away from Weevil, but hadn't gotten far before she heard Logan's voice. "Better warn the masses, Ronnie's found another injustice she must fix, they best move before she runs them over."

"But Logan, it's only you I have the urges to floor it into." She corrected turning to the group of 09ers he was with.

Logan countered in a false alto, "Really? I just knew you had to have feelings for me." When he finished his eyes where stone cold.

"How could I not? What with all your low life repulsive tendencies?"

"Logan glared at her, and she glared back, until Dick interjected, "With all your sorted history shouldn't you be throwing yourself at him then?"

Logan turned his glare on him as Veronica spoke in an innocent voice, "But Dick, I've never wanted anything to do with you." She left a dramatic pause, "Even when I was too drunk to walk." Logan looked back to her with eyes wide, Cassidy lost most of his color and Dick looked lost as she walked away.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Wallace opens Clemmons' file cabinet and removes a file. _Fine Jacob, with no cell phone and no suspicious behavior at the drop off… _He copies something onto a paper and starts putting things back. …_we'll have to do this the hard way._ He quietly slips out and closes the door.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Wallace stands digging through a locker, and removes a Biology book. He opens it to find several graded assignments and sheets of notes. He's so distracted he doesn't see the janitor come around the corner. "Hey kid what are you doing here?"

Wallace jerks in surprise, but answers shakily, "I've got homework due tomorrow and I forgot my book." He holds up the biology book to prove his point and tries to smile at the guy.

"You're not allowed to be here." The janitor studies him for a moment, "Just get out of here and don't do it again."

"Absolutely." Wallace quickly closes the locker and heads down the hall before he can change his mind.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Wallace is at home with the bio book on his bed and phone to his ear. "Cynthia? I know it's late, but this is Wallace, and I need some more information."

"OK, what do you need?" a sleepy voice answers him.

"What assignments did you copy and what grades did you get on them?"

"Definitions from chapter 4," he grabs one of the papers off the bed that reads 25, "39 out of 40; worksheet on plant seeds," he picks one up with a 7, "8.5 out of 10; and review questions for chapter 5," this sheet has a 10 on it, "15 out f 15. Why?"

"Either this guy has no ability to copy or I have bad news." He paused for a moment and took a breath, "I have Jacob's assignments and his scores are all lower. I'm afraid he's not your blackmailer."

Cynthia takes a sharp inhalation on the other end, "Then what do I do?"

"I'd have to suggest you tell your boyfriend first; he'll be more likely to believe you."

"Can't you just find out who is doing it?" she asked desperately.

"I can ask around, but to be honest I don't think so. I honestly have no idea where to start looking; nothing stood out while I was looking into Jacob."

"Please try, if you can't find anything I'll just have to write the paper." Wallace opened his mouth to reply, but she hung up on him.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Jackie leaned back in a huff, "Right. I guess you have different rules here, where I'm from, the girl you make out with is the one you do favors for. I may have to have a chat with Miss Pixie-Stick."

Wallace continued tying his shoes as he answered, "I wouldn't do that. She's not somebody you wanna piss off."

"Neither am I."

Wallace looked back at her slightly surprised, "She is trying to be nice to you."

"Then she's terrible at it." She paused for a second then continued with anger, "Or she's good at looking like she is while still trying to keep you away from me."

"She just wants help one afternoon. I use to help her a lot more, she is trying not to cause problems."

Jackie looked at him with disbelief, "Then what exactly have you been doing all week?"

Wallace tried to smile at her, "I've been working my own case."

Jackie's glare deepened, "You have got to be kidding me."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Wallace sat in his car and looked at the screen on his phone with disappointment, but hit send. It rang several times before going to voicemail, and a bubbly voice answered "Hello, you've reached Cynthia, if you don't know the drill you don't need to reach me."

"Cynthia this is Wallace, I am not going to be able to help you any further. I'm really sorry, but I have other obligations at the moment. Good luck." He hung up and looked at the phone sadly before starting his car and driving off.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica got around the corner with Wallace before beginning to shake with silent laughter. "We really need to work on your lying."

"I'm sure mom will be glad to hear you say that." he answered laughing a little himself. "Seriously though, the bug cut out when you went in. Did anything happen?"

"Nope, he's one of the good guys." Veronica reached her car and they began changing the tire. "I'll check over the browser history, but I expect to find nothing."

Wallace began to jack the car up. "Alright then, I've just got to figure out what to do with Jackie." They worked in silence for a moment, until he asked, "What does Duncan do when he pisses you off?"

Veronica looked up at him contemplatively, "Generally, ignore it until it goes away."

"Yeah that's not gonna work for me. I'm quiet sure Jackie will hit me or something."

"What is with the women in your life and your belief they'll hit you when mad?"

"I don't know…" He paused with a smirk. "Hey Veronica, why do you give off an 'I'm gonna smack you' vibe when mad?" She scowled at him and scrunched up her nose. "I really need help here. How about Leo, what would he do if you where mad?"

"Remind me that assaulting an officer is a felony and he really wants to see me in cuffs?" Veronica smiled at him smartly, but his face fell. Her smile faded, "Alright, my taste in men not withstanding, we can take care of this."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica pulled up to a run down strip mall with Wallace in the passenger eat. "Why are we stopping?" he asked glancing around.

"Getting you out of hot water - with the best Chinese food around." Wallace looked at her like she was nuts while she climbed out. Once she was out she bent over to see him, "It might not have rice paper lanterns, but I know you'll love the egg rolls."

"Honey, aren't all the working girls in busier parts of town?"

Veronica stood up to find a biker leering at her and Weevil exiting the restaurant. Wallace climbed out and watched them wearily. Weevil looked her up and down then asked, "Trying out a new look of living up to your reputation?"

She rolled her eyes, "Undercover."

Weevil smothered a smile and turned to the other biker. Wallace drew her attention, "I'll go put in an order?"

"Thanks. Shrimp rice, sweet and sour pork and egg rolls." Wallace gave her a smile and headed for the building.

She turned to find Weevil leaning against her hood and the other biker gone. "What's up?" she asked as she leaned next to him

"Want to know why you're undercover around here."

"Wasn't, just came for the food." She glanced at him and continued half teasingly, "Why? Are you hiding something?"

"Shouldn't be dressed like that around here; people'll get the wrong idea."

She smiled at him with a façade of innocence, "Kind of like you did when I was outside the Camelot?" He scowled at her, "I dealt with you just fine then; I'll be fine now."

"There's people around here who don't tolerate hookers with attitude, and you defiantly have the attitude part."

"I already know some people aren't as nice as you." He scowled at her again, "but I wasn't working around here."

"Next time change before you pick up dinner."

Veronica eyed him suspiciously, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

He shook his head at her, "Need to get going and you probably should be looking after Fennel a little more closely." She smiled at him and headed inside.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Duncan laid with Veronica sideways on the couch, "What if...we start the evening with 'and then some' and work our way back to the Dim Sum?"

"It's officially under consideration. May I ask you something first?"

"Yes to costumes. No to props. Does that cover it?"

"Why didn't you tell me how often you'd visited Meg since the accident?"

Duncan immediately sat up and reached for the food, "Chinese food it is. You want one egg roll or two?"

Veronica looked at him shocked, "Why are you not even willing to discuss this?"

Duncan turned to her angry, "Why do you have to dig into my business?" Veronica was too shocked to speak. "It's not like I pry into yours."

"I don't try to hide things from you."

"Only because I don't make you."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't ask what you're doing when you disappear. I just assume it's work for your dad that you can't talk about or something with Weevil that I really don't want to know."

"Dad's not letting me work on cases and Weevil wouldn't involve me in anything illegal." she snapped irritably.

"Yes, I'm sure the resident delinquent is worried about you walking the strait and narrow." She glared at him as he continued, "Would you prefer me to believe he tolerates you for the reason that everyone else seem to be speculating on?"

She sucked in an unexpected gasp and the anger was replaced by shock for a moment, before she changed to hard as stone. "How could you think that?"

Duncan quickly backtracked, "I don't, I didn't say that."

Veronica's hardness didn't leave, "I am not involved in any kind of _adulterous_ behavior with anyone. And for the record, Weevil only gives me information on illegal activities I tend to lead myself into."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Wallace sat at a computer in the Neptune High library, checking his e-mail. He was leaning on his hand with he elbow on the desk bored with the activity, until he scrolled to a title 'Back off now, or else Fennel.' He quickly scanned the document, muttered "Looks like I'm really out of my league here." Then, shut down the machine and grabbed a print out on his way out the door.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica watched as Wallace trudged down the hall dejectedly. She slid into step next to him, "If it has anything to do with catching our parents in a compromising position I don't want to know."

Wallace broke into a grin, and declared, "I need a favor." She just looked at him confused, and him grin grew. "Today we have a reversal of roles. I've got a case and need your help."

"Since when do you have cases?" she asked with slight admiration.

"Since people heard you where out of the buiz." He smiled and looped an arm around her shoulder, "So what do you say, gonna help me?"

Veronica smiled back, "Sure, what's the situation." He sobered slightly and began filling her in.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica lead Wallace over to the table Mac was eating lunch at. "Mac, I could really use some computer know how right now."

Mac looked up with excitement, "Defense satellites?"

Veronica laughed at her enthusiasm, "No, this is probably child's play to you."

"It for a case?"

"Sort of," Veronica reached over and laid her arm across Wallace's shoulders. "My BFF went and got himself in a little trouble."

"I'll be glad to help, even if it is below my usual genius level."

"Good we have an e-mail here and we need to know where it came from."

Mac took the print out and flipped to the end, "You're right this is easy, all this gibberish down here is to explain just that. Give me twenty minutes and I'll have an answer."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica sat in a deserted classroom with Wallace after most people had left school. Cynthia entered from a side door with an unknown boy. "Wallace what's going on?"

He turned to face her with a nervous glance at Veronica. "I had to call in help, but we know how to deal with the problem."

Her eyes lighted up, but where dampened when the boy spoke, "What problem?"

She turned to him nervously, "Chad, someone's been blackmailing me, but it's bogus. Wallace has been finding out about it for me."

"Who?" he demanded in a flat tone.

She turned to Wallace expectantly, and he looked a little flustered. "We're not sure yet, but the trap should go into action in a few minutes." Veronica interjected for him.

Cynthia paled a little and began to ask in horror, "What did you…" when a snapping noise was heard from the hall.

All four of them rushed into the hall to find a little boy sporting spots of bright orange paint over his shirt and face. "That would be the culprit now." Wallace announced.

He boy looked over and seeing the group began to panic and try to sputter an explanation.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica walked out of the school to a mostly empty parking lot with only a few stragglers around. As she headed to her car she noticed Logan leaning against it, looking downtrodden. _If the next words out of his mouth are 'I need your help' I really am going to start that drinking game._ She stopped a few feet from him, "Don't you have some unfortunate soul to be torturing?"

"Actually I had my afternoon cleared just for you."

"Oh, I just can't contain my excitement." She paused to glare at him, "Get off my car."

"That's what you call this?" He looked down at it critically, "I think that's an insult to cars everywhere."

"You've already done that topic." She paused, leaned in and mock whispered "Or is all the partying affecting your memory?"

He smiled at her sickeningly, "Than lets just drop the pleasantries shall we?"

"Wait there's a point to this conversation?"

"Like I'd be caught dead around this…" he waves at her car, "_thing_ without a good reason."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you want Logan?"

"Can't figure out what's going on with you."

"Wouldn't expect you to, it is a bit too complicated for you."

He glared at her, but didn't rise to the bait. "This summer you told me that all you want was for things to go back to normal, like before."

"Yes, but you've made that difficult now haven't you?"

"If it's what you want, why are you alienating all your friends? They accepted you again; hell Dick was falling over his two feet to get in your good graces."

"I'm not alienating them - well, maybe Dick. I've just not blindly converted back and leaving my new life."

"Veronica, you can't walk in the middle, eventually you're going to fall." he told her with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I've always been good at balancing." She shot him a sassy smile, but he just looked at her sadly. "Ghee Logan, it's not like anything changes. I promise I'll make time in my busy social schedule to fight with you, so just cool it."

"Yes, because we can't be serious about this. God forbid you appear as anything less than a sub-human bitch."

He stormed away from her car as she called, "See you're getting the hang of it already."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica sat on the beach, knees curled up to her chest and head resting on them. Dusk had already settled, leaving her alone except for Backup who ran around her playfully. She sat with eyes dazed and clear of thought, even as a motorcycle engine cut off in the distance. She didn't react until the figure sat down next to her, and then still only shifted her eyes to him. He studied her – and her non-reaction – for a moment before asking, "What are you doing here V?"

"Nothing." she answered in a distant voice. He quirked an eyebrow at her in a skeptical question, and she added "Just takin' a break."

He cracked a small smile at that and cajoled "Do you even know what that word means?"

Her shoulders tensed, and she answered in her normal tone, "As shocking as everyone may find it, I wasn't even thinking just now." He observed her with a hint of concern in his eyes as she deflated, muttering "I am human."

"Heard you ran into Logan." he commented, his voice deceivingly casual.

Veronica's eyes sharpened focus as her head rose, but she matched her voice to his, "Your boys keeping tabs on me or him?"

He shrugged, "Just happened to be around." Her eyes narrowed accusingly and he dropped the nonchalant act. "They saw him waiting by your car after detention." Her accusing gaze didn't waver and he continued annoyed, "We both know you'd have spotted someone following you."

She stopped glaring, but didn't relax again. "So what are you doing here? Not much of a chance they missed the good parts."

Weevil took in her defensive posture and bitter tone before sighing in frustration. "I was trying to make sure you where alright."

Her eyes narrowed again. "Of course I'm alright. I'm _always_ alright. That was, after all, what I do. Why the concern this time?" He didn't answer, just looked at her. "Why are you really here?"

"How does every conversation with you turn into an inquisition?" he snapped frustrated. "You make it really difficult to be your friend; I'm shocked Fennel can stand it."

"If I'm so much of a bother to know, why the hell did you stop me from being one of _them_?" The last word was filled with such sarcastic mocking it sent a flash of anger through Weevil's eyes. Veronica mentally braced herself for another verbal assault, but it never came. He reached out and caught the back of her neck, pulling her towards him before she could react. He leaned down slightly and captured her lips as she crashed into him. He kissed her fiercely for a moment and then tugged her back again by his grip on her neck.

She sat in what appeared to be shock, able to do nothing else but stare at him. "And now you've made me absolutely loss it." he muttered disparagingly before stalking off in the direction of his bike.


End file.
